


Bon matin

by LunaQueen



Series: Trois fois rien [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Casual, Caught, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Il était rare qu'ils partagent un réveil tous les trois, aussi, chaque fois ressemblait à la première, comme s'ils voulaient la graver en eux pour ne jamais l'oublier, pour s'en rappeler lorsqu'ils étaient séparés, les mains se découvrant, les bouches se cherchant, les corps s'enlaçant. Ils n'avaient juste pas prévu d'avoir une visite surprise ce matin-là.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trois fois rien [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	Bon matin

**Author's Note:**

> So... here we are. J'ai eu cette idée un soir alors que j'essayais de dormir, comme la plupart de mes idées un peu foireuses vous me direz. Je ne sais pas où je vais avec ça, tout simplement parce que ça va nulle part. C'est juste des tranches de vie d'un trouple, parce que ouais, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, hein ? Les textes ne se suivront pas, ils se placent juste dans la même timeline, dans le même univers, avec les mêmes persos, mais vous pouvez bien les lire dans l'ordre qui vous convient. 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira un tant soit peu. Moi en tout cas, je m'amuse déjà beaucoup et je les aime déjà si fort tous les trois. J'ai hâte de pouvoir vous les faire découvrir un peu et vous raconter leur histoire.

Il avait bien fallu que cela arrive un jour. Elle avait juste espéré que cela n'arrive pas si tôt, encore moins de cette manière.

Les premières lueurs du soleil passaient à travers les rideaux mal fermés et tombaient directement sur son visage, la tirant sans aucune douceur du sommeil profond dans lequel elle était encore. Dans un grognement tout sauf élégant, elle fronça les sourcils et rabattit la couette au-dessus de sa tête, priant pour se rendormir ou, au moins, échapper à la lumière vive du matin. C'était pourtant peine perdue, parce que, si elle était capable de l'ignorer, l'homme à son côté, lui, en était incapable. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et une bouche vint embrasser la courbe de sa nuque, à la jonction avec son épaule. Une part d'elle avait envie de râler, de le repousser, de juste glisser un peu plus dans la léthargie bienfaitrice qui lui collait encore à la peau, mais les longues jambes cherchant les siennes et la main contre son ventre la firent renoncer et elle s'abandonna simplement à l'étreinte, reculant ses hanches pour aller à la rencontre du corps derrière elle.

― Bonjour toi, murmura la voix rauque contre son oreille.

― Tu as mal fermé les rideaux, lui répondit-elle simplement, l'agacement effacé par la fatigue.

― C'est pour mieux apprécier ta beauté naturelle au réveil.

Elle voulut le retenir, mais un sourire éclata sur ses lèvres et elle enfouit un instant son nez dans l'oreiller, comme pour cacher la preuve de sa culpabilité. Elle n'était jamais capable de lui en vouloir bien longtemps, pour quoi que ce soit. Il venait de ruiner une de ses rares grasses matinées ? Tant pis, son rire dans ses cheveux était plus précieux que n'importe quelle nuit de sommeil. Elle était irrémédiablement mordue d'amour pour cet homme, elle n'y pouvait rien. Surtout, elle ne voulait rien pouvoir y faire. Elle l'aimait, et elle aimait l'aimer.

Se tortillant, elle se retourna de sorte à lui faire face et à pouvoir enrouler un bras autour de son cou, à frotter son nez contre le sien et à s'emparer de sa bouche en un tendre baiser. Ses yeux encore endormis semblaient scintiller dans la lumière naturelle, le bleu étincelant plus que jamais sous les rayons dorés du soleil, les rendant comme irréels, constellés de paillettes d'argent. Du bout des doigts, elle suivit les taches de rousseurs sous ses cils, jusqu'à ses joues où une fine barbe apparaissait, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, s'accrochant à son épaule. La main contre ses reins se fit plus appuyée et la rapprocha davantage.

Elle ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'une autre main, un peu plus petite et calleuse, se posa sur sa hanche et qu'un corps se pressa dans son dos. Un soupir, qui se rapprochait dangereusement du gémissement, lui échappa à la place, alors qu'elle abandonnait la bouche de son amant pour se tourner vers l'autre. Ce dernier avait encore les yeux fermés, une grosse trace d'oreiller sur la joue et le front et paraissait sur le point de se rendormir.

― On t'a réveillé ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

― J'ai connu réveil plus désagréable, répondit une voix étouffée par la couette. Qui a oublié de fermer les rideaux ?

― Thomas.

― Tu mériterais de faire la vaisselle toute la semaine pour la peine.

― Je peux me faire pardonner autrement, susurra le concerné en allongeant le bras et en caressant la taille de l'homme.

― Hm, répondit celui-ci en ouvrant un œil, feignant l'indifférence. À voir.

Mais les deux autres voyaient bien le sourire qu'il ne parvenait pas entièrement à dissimuler, aussi, ils ne furent pas surpris de l'entrain dont il fit preuve quand sa bouche se retrouva capturée par un long et lent baiser de l'homme. Avec leur métier respectifs, les matins à trois n'étaient pas courants, mais, chaque fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion de se retrouver, ils savaient faire en sorte d'en profiter comme il se devait, se donnant corps et âme, se redécouvrant comme au premier jour. Parce qu'ils ignoraient souvent quand ils pourraient de nouveau partager le même lit.

Un frisson agitant son cœur, elle attaqua la mâchoire de Thomas de ses lèvres avides, mordillant la chair, ses paumes errant près de son aine, lui provoquant un rire à mi-chemin avec le grognement.

― C'est pas du jeu, se plaignit-il, à la frustration de son amant, qui lui laissa à peine le temps de finir sa phrase avant de se remettre à dévorer sa bouche.

― Estime-toi heureux, c'est ta punition pour nous avoir réveillés.

Pris dans leur élan, leur peau s'échauffant, leurs sens crépitant, ils n'entendirent pas tout de suite la clé glisser dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrir. Quelque part, dans un recoin de son esprit pas encore entièrement dévoré par le plaisir, la conscience de la jeune femme lui avertit que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il y avait un bruit, en fond, un bruit qui n'avait rien à faire là, puisqu'il étaient tous les trois dans la chambre. Un bruit venant d'une autre personne.

Une autre personne qui s'apprêtait à les découvrir.

Et il avait bien fallu que cela arrive. Vraiment, elle s'en doutait. Mais elle avait juste espéré que sa mère ne la découvre pas avec ses _deux_ amants _au lit_.

― Emma, chérie ! cria-t-elle depuis la cuisine, figeant les trois corps sous la couette, toute excitation retombant comme un soufflé. Je te réveille ? Je t'ai apporté de la soupe. Tu as laissé les rideaux ouverts pour dormir ?

Aussitôt, Emma sauta sur ses pieds, enfila une veste qui traînait là et rejoignit sa mère au salon.

― Salut, maman. T'as pas prévenu que tu passerais.

― Je voulais te faire une petite visite surprise.

Elle attrapa son visage en coupe et embrassa son front, comme quand elle était petite. Et alors elle le vit. Son regard se porta derrière elle et un bref froncement de sourcils froissa ses traits. Sa poitrine se serra, son estomac se noua. Oh comme elle aurait voulu pouvoir disparaître, pouvoir s'enterrer loin d'ici, loin de l'orage qui grondait dans les yeux de sa mère. De la déception qui ne manquerait pas de la frapper de plein fouet, quand elle réaliserait toute l'ampleur de la situation. Pourtant, elle se força à faire volte-face, les mâchoires serrées, la tête haute.

Le sourire des deux hommes l'apaisa immédiatement. Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer, elle ne se l'expliquait pas elle-même, ils avaient juste cet effet sur elle. Comme une grande bouffée d'oxygène après être restée des heures et des heures en apnée.

― Tom ! Je ne pensais pas te voir là ce matin.

― J'ai eu un congé imprévu hier soir, expliqua-t-il de sa voix parfaitement posée.

― Et… ? demanda-t-elle en portant son attention sur l'autre homme.

― Matthew, maman. C'est...

Elle hésita. Elle n'aurait pas dû, vraiment, cela n'en paraissait que plus suspect, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Opter pour la vérité ? Elle aurait préféré manger sa propre main, actuellement. Mentir ? C'était préférable, oui, mais pourquoi ne s'en sentait-elle pas la force ? Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il si mal ? La panique revint en force et lui noua la gorge, la clouant ainsi au silence.

― Un ami, intervint finalement le concerné. Je passais juste leur rendre un livre qu'ils m'avaient prêté.

Il mentait affreusement bien, c'était une évidence. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cette trace d'oreiller qui lui barrait la moitié du visage, sans compter ses cheveux en bataille et son jogging – qui était en réalité celui de Thomas – qu'il avait enfilé à la va-vite. Il transpirait le mensonge à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais au moins elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait essayé. Et, dans un autre univers, un où sa mère aurait été un peu plus aveugle, elle était certaine que cela aurait fonctionné.

Mais dans celui-là, elle ne l'était pas et le regard qu'elle lui adressa avant de claquer la porte lui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne laissa qu'un silence pesant derrière elle.

Il avait bien fallu que cela arrive. C'était arrivé. Et cela avait été aussi désastreux que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Même les bras de ses amants se refermant autour d'elle n'effacèrent pas la peine qui recouvrit son cœur en un voile glacial.


End file.
